Renesmee and Jacob
by JustAGirlWithAQuill
Summary: Renesmee finds out Jacob imprinted on her. How will she react? Based after 'Breaking Dawn'. Renesme is now 14, starting high school. :  Rated T to be safe :  PLEASE R&R! this one fan fiction was written by: Justine :  not Carla
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: this is my first ever fan fiction! Its after 'Breaking Dawn'. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters! I wish I did :)**

Chapter one: Explication  
"Hey Renesmee. I thought you weren't ever going to talk to me again." Jacob said in a sad, disappointed voice.  
"I'm really sorry about that." I apologized.

"You never did tell me why you were ignoring me..." His voice dragged on.  
"Can we take a walk so I can explain?" The explanation was going to kill me.  
"Sure that's fine with me," He just wanted an answer.

"I'm going out to take a walk mom!" I yelled to the living room.

"Ok, have fun! Don't forget you need to be at Carlisle's in and hour. Hello Jacob!" She always ease dropped! It can be SO annoying with vampire parents! Them and their super good hearing! I can't ever hang out with Jacob without them listing in! Not fair. "Hello Bella." He replied.

"Can we just walk for a little bit?" I asked in a small quiet voice, as soon as we started into the woods.

"Sure, I don't mind," I could tell he just wanted to make me feel ok, comfortable. We were walking for about 5 minutes before I said, "Ok, I'm ready to tell you. I just wanted to get out of earshot from mom."

"I understand. Completely!" he is so easy to talk to! So why will this be so hard?  
"Here I go," I started. "Ok...um...well mom told me that you had inprinted on me. I was creeped out just-"

"I creep you out?" Jacob stopped me in mid-sentence. He was upset. He didn't even try to hide it like he normally would.

"No I just felt a little...well...weird talking to you," I tried to make it sound not as bad as it was coming out to be. It was still hurting him. This was going so bad. I figured I should try the WHOLE story.

"I'll start from the beginning. Well, about a week and a half ago mom and dad explained inprinting to me. Why it happens, the whole concept of it. Mom told me she would tell me why she explained it to me in a few days when she felt I really understood it. I didn't understand at all why she was telling me about it! I tried to understand it better the next few days anyway," I took a very deep berth. I looked at Jacob's face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Three days later," I stared again, "when she felt that was ready, she told me why she explained inprinting. She told me that you had inprinted on me when I was a baby. That you felt this was toward me. That you always did. She said she thought I had the right to know, and she thought that you went going to tell me anytime soon. Were you?" he nodding, as saying 'yea. I agreed with your mom'.

"I was creeped out, but I figured I would pretend that she never told me. Than when you were ready to tell me yourself, I would pretend it was a shock. Then take it from there. Then you called and you wanted to hang out. Go to the movies or something you said. It felt weird, me knowing all this and you having no idea. I figured that I would get over it though. As we talked more and more, I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was lying to you, keeping this big secret that affected your life so much. So I asked if I could take a rain check until tomorrow. After that I turned off my cell. The next day, when my cell was still off, you called to hang out because I took that rain check. So you left a message, and when I turned my cell back on, I listen to it. You sounded so sweet and innocent. I wouldn't be able to lie to you again, so I just didn't call back. Than I just started to not answer your calls, than all together ignored you.

"I was dying not talking to you though, so I figured that I was just going to tell you everything. I was hoping everything could just go back to the way it was. I know now that it will never happen. You're not just going to be my best friend," I was sating to see how he felt.

"And my first crush..." I added softly. I didn't even think he ad heard me. I was wrong. He looked at me. Happy.

"U have a little Cush on me?" he said. Half serious, half joking. I didn't get why he would think it was a joke.

"Yes, but just a LITTLE crush, so don't get all excited." I was wondering how he didn't hate me. Not telling him, ignoring him. A cold wind blew by and I shook a little.

"You know its 108 degrees over here if your cold." He offered like he always did. He was so nice. Really though! How didn't he hate me?

"A hug would be nice. Not only because it is cold, but before I start crying for being such a bad person." So than I gave him a hug, a short one though because I didn't want to lead him on. As I stepped back he asked, "Before you start crying for being such a bad person? Your not a bad person."

"Yes I am!" I disagreed.

"No your not! Ok, lets skip the whole yes no yes no thing. Just tell me why you think your such a bad person."

"Fine. One, I just told you I know you're in love with me and that I don't feel the same way. Two, I know I will lead you on by mistake. Three, I know you and you thought everything I said. So the pack started or is going to start giving you crap 'bout this." I was protesting not explaining at this point.  
He just stood there slightly shaking his head.

"Everything you just said is wrong. One, I knew you didn't feel the same way. If we were meant to be together we will be. If not, than it will not. Two, You will never lead me on. As soon as I inprinted on you I vowed to myself that I will never let myself see things that are not there, or be lead on by something you did. Like a really long hug. I wouldn't start thinking that you loved me like I did you. I would think that you were a little extra sad, lonely, or just wanted a hug. I never let myself do that before, and I will never let it happen. Before you told me that you had a little crush on me, I would have NEVER gassed it! Three, like I care what they say! They will eventually get bored and stop. Knowing them, in less then three days! So there is no reason for you to think you're a bad person. Are you crying?" He asked me because I was breathing heavily like you do when you're trying to hold back tears.

I nodded; he grabbed me and hugged me. He didn't really grab me; he kind of took my arms and hugged me. I burred my head into his chest. Crying, I wasn't sure why though. Happy? Sad? Confused? I defiantly WAS confused!

"Don't cry Renesmee. Please don't cry." He was rubbing my back while talking in a clam steady voice. We just stood there; my head burred into his chest, him rubbing my back for a while. Even when I had stopped crying I stood there hugging him.

My phone started to vibrate like someone was calling. I stepped back and took out my cell. It was Aunt Alice. I hit 'ANSWER'.

"Hello?" I said more like a question.

"Hello. Are you still coming over tonight?" Crap! I forgot all about going over there!

"Yea! I'm so sorry! I was walking and lost track of time."

"It's ok. I was just asking because you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I tried to check, but yea. So I'm ordering pizza for you. The regular?"

"Yea. Thanks, and sorry again. See you in a few."

"Bye." Click. She hung up. CRAP! I completely forgot!

"Well I kind of have to go, so can we start walking to Carlisle's?" I asked, but than as I started looking around to see which direction to walk in, I realized that I don't have any idea where we are! Jacob could see that in my face.

"Don't worry. I know exactly where we are. We need to go in that direction," He pointed word northeast. We started walking and joking just like we use to. I would that way. He stared teasing me like he always did. So I hit him back like we always did.

Things were good. They were almost normal again, well getting to it.

**A/U: What did you think? Please R&R! Nice and Constructive Reviews = Love! If I do not write another one soon I am sorry! I have school soon! I will post as soon as I can! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: I know this is really short! I am sorry about that, I need inspiration to write really good, long storys! I will try and do better next time! Thank You!**

**(Written by Justine, Not Carla)**

Chapter Two: Pizza Delivery!

"So you finally made it!" Grandpa Carlisle said playfully when he saw me enter the living room. Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett were already sitting on the couch ready to teach me. I have been going to Grandpa Carlisle's house for about two months now so that he, Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett can teach me EVERYTHING from kindergarten to eighth grade. They have been doing this because I will be starting ninth grade in a few days. Grandpa Carlisle volunteered to teach me, Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett offered to help too. This will be my last lesson, _FINALLY! I thought as I walked over to Grandpa and punched him on the arm playfully._

"Where did Jacob go? Weren't you with him when I called?" Aunt Alice asked me. I told her how he was going to stop in and say hi, but he needed to go. It was because of wolf pack business or something. She nodded and took out a list of math problems she had set up for me. For some reason I didn't groan, or moan. Than I saw why, Uncle Jasper walked in.

"Thought you might need help staying in a 'learning mood'." He said with a devious grin on his face. I just stared at him with a dirty look on my face. "Okay, Alice asked me." He admitted. I hate when he stays, because I still hate it, but I don't complain. It can get really annoying.

Aunt Alice started to explain how to do problem one, but the doorbell rung. _THANK GOD! PIZZA! IM SOOOO HUNGRY!…and I get out of school work for a little bit!_

Grandpa Carlisle got up to get the door, but I beat him there. I am the second fastest in our family. Dad is the only one faster than me, which I think is totally UNFAIR!

"Hello. Your taco pizza with extra cheese and sausage?" The guy asked. He looked about my age, give or take. He had semi-long dirty blond hair. He was dressed in the uniform, his nametag said: Adam.

"Yes that me! I know it sounds gross, but it is so good!" I explained, I didn't know why. But I felt like I didn't want him to think I'm a weird freak. Why did I care though? It wasn't like I'm ever going to see him again!

He just laughed. "Trust me, with all the orders I have done, yours is one of the normal ones! Once I had to deliver a pizza with no cheese, extra olives, extra anchovies and BBQ steak!" He told me, with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I eat really weird things; Gummy Bears with steak sauce, pretzels with pudding, but I would NEVER eat that! "Yea I know!" He went on, "Yours actually sounds kind of good." He pointed to the pizza box that I took from him and was now in my hands.

"You want to try some? I don't mind; I'm not going to eat this whole thing by myself. I don't mind sharing." I offered to him. He had a look on his face like he was debating weather to or not for about a minute. Than said if I didn't mind. So I told him to wait there for a second so that I could go get a plate.

As I walked by my Grandpa, Aunt, and Uncles they all starred at me. I held Grandpa Carlisle's arm and 'told' him everything as I rushed. He nodded as in understanding. I always do crazy things like that, so no one would be surprised.

When I got a slice of pizza on a plate, I handed it to Adam. He took a bite, and nodded, as in saying 'this is good!' "Told you it was good Adam!" I said giggling.

He looked freaked, like I stalk him because I know his name. I rolled my eyes in a playful way as I pointed to his nametag. "Ooohhhhhh. Rrrriiigt. I…kind of forgot…about that." He said while laughing. "Well, thanks for the pizza. I have to keep working. See you 'round. Bye." He handed me the plate, and took his pizza to go. I waved as he pulled away.

I walked back into the living room and I got three pairs of eyes staring at me. I couldn't figure out why Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper were staring at me. _I explained it to them! Why are-OH! RIGHT! I only told Grandpa Carlisle._

So I explained to them why I was taking so long. "Okay, grab a slice. We need to get this math done." _Right…I forgot about homework!_

**A/U: Okay, It was only 785 words, but it was cute. :) So please R&R! Constructive and Nice reviews = Love3! You don't need to be signed in to review :) I will try to write more, but school stared to I will try to fit it in! THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Again, this one is short. I'm sorry! I don't have time, and I need inspiration! I'm still looking! I hope you like it! R&R! and once again...this is by Justine. Not by Carla, although i know she wishes she wrote it! :)  
**

**Disclamber: I do not own the Twilight saga in any way shape or form. If I did I would be Renesme and get Jacob! :) bo yah!  
**

Chapter three: Texting is always fun!

I finally got all that stupid homework and schoolwork out of the way! It took like four hours! It would have been WAY more if uncle Jasper wasn't there to keep me concentrated! So Aunt Alice and I were upstairs in her and Uncle Jasper's room trying to fine me the 'PERFECT' first day of school ever outfit. We are the same size, so it makes it way easy!

"This? A cute hot pink dress with a black belt? Oh! And these black heels! Try this on!" Aunt Alice yelled to me as she threw these items at me. I yelled back that I would, I really was. Except, I heard an Adam Lambert song blasting from my cell. I looked at it, it said: New Text Message. From: Jacob :) :) 3 like dah!

I just laughed and hit "answer". It said:

Hello! :) The reservation is having a bond fire at La Push. Dad said I could invite you. I'm like yeaaa! Lol so you wana come?

Yes, things were back to normal! To bad I probably couldn't go. I decided to ask anyway. So I ran down the staircase and found Grandpa Carlisle in the kitchen. "soooo…..how are you?" I asked him. He gave me that 'tell me what you want' look. Him and I had a stair down for about a minute, he won.

"Okay, so Jacob texted me and asked if I wanted to go to La Push for a bond fire. Can I go? PLEASE!" I was now on my knees _pleading_ to go. He looked at me, than gave me the 'no' nod. I was sad, but I turned and walked away. If he says no its for a good reason, and I knew the answer anyway. 'Because it's to late and you have no way of getting there and back'. I really hate that, but I can't fix that so I went back upstairs.

"Where did you go? We have a lot of stuff to try on!" Aunt Alice asked me. _Ugh. Times like these, I'm happy I have me power! I hate explaining long things!_ So I touched her and explained to her. "And I love the hot pink dress anyway! It's the one! It really is!" I said to her with a giant smile on my face. So I took the dress and put it on with the belt and heels. I LOVED IT! Aunt Alice could tell I loved it, because of the look on her face.

"_There he goes. My baby walk so slow…"_ My cell was blasting Fever by Adam Lambert. I grabbed it and looked at it. It said: New Text Message. From: Jacob :) :) 3 like dah!. I hit "answer" it said: I'm guessing no? Well if that's it just let me know. I hope you come! :).

I quickly answered him that I wasn't aloud to. "Here! This necklace would be perfect for that dress!" She said handing a necklace with a little heart locket on it. "It was mine, I love it! I think it would look perfect with this outfit!" So I put it on. It did look fabulous! She could tell I loved it too.

**A/U: Again, I'm sorry it's so short. This chapter is not as good as my other two, I just felt like it needed something in here! Like how I added Adam Lambert? I just LOVE him! :) R&R! Inspiration if you have it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Now all this will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry i haven't written in so long! school and all :/ Well enjoy!**

**Disclamber: I do not own twilight/jersey shore! if i did i would know taylor launtner ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter four: Bond fires, what could go wrong?

Okay, so I had to agree that the necklace just made the outfit! As I was about to tell aunt Alice this, grandpa walked into aunt Alice and uncle Jasper's room. "I thought about it, and I realized you will be starting school soon and you will not get time to hang out with the pack. So you can go. I spoke to Edward and Bella; the both agree you should go. Emmett will take you. He will also pick you up at 11. So you have." He started. "About 3 hours. Have fun, and stay out of trouble!"

I ran up and hugged him; I mean strangled him. He tried to get me off, but I'm stronger than him. When I finally let him go, he just smiled his smile and walked down the hall. I shut the door and went to get out of the dress when aunt Alice said, "stay! It's a party outfit!" I just laughed. _She has OBVOUSLY never been to a bond fire! _I thought. So I just touched her and explained what it is and why this would be a bad idea. She just laughed and told me to change than.

As soon as I got on my sweatshirt, I ran down the stairs to find uncle Emmett. He was in the living room talking to grandpa about how he should probably stay and not just drop me off and pick me up. _PLEASE DON'T LET HIM! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE SUPERVISED!_

"Oh hello. I changed my mind; Emmett will be staying with you. Just for supervision, I trust you. Not all those teenagers." He said as he spotted me. Uncle Emmett laughed and fit pumped like he was Ronnie or Vinny. I new to well to argue with him. I just said okay and told uncle Emmett that we have to go now, or else I will miss all the fun. So we raced to the car, he won.

"RENESME! YOU'RE HERE!" Jacob yelled as he saw the car pull up. _Well…I guess I forgot to text him. Oh well!_ I thought as he nearly knocked me over as he gave me a big hug.

"Yea, grandpa changed his mind. Sorry, I forgot to text you. And Uncle Emmett is staying." I said to him after he let me go.

"That's cool! We don't mind," Jacob reinsured me. So Emmett went to go mingle with some of the pack, they seem to like him. I just guess because he is strong and good with women. Most of them have never had a girlfriend and are trying to get one. We got to the fire, it was larger than normal, and this scared me.

I have had nightmares recently about me being killed and thrown into a big fire like this. Dad reinsured me I was just stressed with everything. So I just walked and sat on a log and sucked it up, Jacob sat next to me. As I sat down my phone fell out of my pocket, and Jacob grabbed it before I noticed it fell out. I only noticed it was gone when I heard Jacob snickering. I than noticed he took my phone.

"I am now, Ware wolf is the best!" Jacob said as holding up my phone to let me see it. I just rolled my eyes and took it from his hand. _Yes, things are DEPHENTLY the same as they use to be!_

I was staring out into space when I smelled pizza. I zoned back to reality, and saw that there was a teenage boy eating his pizza smiling to himself. _He must be a friend of…wait! No! He is Quill! He changed so much! He only left about a month ago…wow! People can change so much! I wonder how I look-_

"Yup, Quill changed. I almost didn't recognize him! He looks better though," Sam said to me as he saw me staring at Quill. Quill became very ill and had to go to a specialized wear wolf doctor in Pennsylvania. He apparently came back, no one had told me. I just smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Pizza?" he offered me a piece he had. They all get their own box, and three extra for everyone else. I took the piece and took a bite.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I yelled as I doped it on the ground. Everyone was staring at me. I just laughed. Hard. Everyone started to laugh too. I was rolling on the ground hardly able to breath. I thought it so funny, because I do this almost every time. Jacob picked me up and stood me straight.

"Okay, we have to tattoo that on your arm! The. Pizza. Is. Fresh. So, its hot!" He said in between laughs. "Go change! Your jackets all dirty, I have an extra one in my room. Why don't you go grab it?" I just kept laughing while I headed to his house. I stopped dead in my tacks when I hear someone following me. I turned around fast, like vampire fast!

"OH! Its only you! You scared the crap out of me Quill!" I yelled though giggles. He looked kind of, no! He couldn't be! "Quill, are you okay?" I asked him. He just laughed, as if saying 'Dah! It's me! I was only aloud to come back when I became okay!'

I just nodded and walked away. He was probably just heading to his house to get medicine or something. I got to Jacobs house and went into his room. I opened his closet and rummaged though his shirts and jackets to find the one I love, the big dark blue one that always smells like the forest. I finally found it about after five minutes. So I grabbed it and threw it on. Than I ran back to the bond fire, except I was stopped.

"Renesme!" Quill yelled to me. I just laughed, as I jogged over to where he was standing.

"Quill! Your back, it didn't really seep in until just now!" I said as I gave him a big hug. "So what do you need?" I asked him. He just looked at me for a second, and than he just shook his head and walked away. _Okay that was weird!_ I yelled as I ran and cut him off.

"Quill…what is going on with you? You look as if…as if your drunk!" I said to him. He stared at me for a second, than hit me, than he slapped me in the face, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, than he hit me again, and pushed me into a tree. I didn't know what to do; I was dumbstruck. He was so, angry. Confused.

"J-Ja-Jacob!" I screamed. It was like I forgot how to fight; all I knew to do was to yell for Jacob. Within seconds Jacob, wear wolf form, came and rammed Quill in the side.

Quill than turned, and hit Jacob in the face with his paw. Jacob than looked me in the eye and growled, telling me to go. So that's what I did, I ran faster than I ever had before. I spotted uncle Emmett talking to a few new pack boys. "Uncle Emmett!" I was able to breath out through my tears.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPEDNED!" He yelled while seeing the slap mark on my face and the scratches on my arm from Quill slamming me into the tree. "W-Well I w-as," I started than I realized I couldn't speak. I just touched him and explained to him what happened. Just as I did Sam ran up asking the same question. I touched him and explained what happened.

"Go home! I will take care of it! I am so sorry Renesme! I should have never let Jacob invite you! I will come by and talk to Carlslile." He said as he kissed me of the forehead. Uncle Emmett and ran to the car and drove away as fast as we could.

* * *

**A/U: dont worry :) i don't think i will keep Quill as a bad guy! haha R&R please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Sorry i have not written in a long time! Here is the next chapter :)**

**Disclamber: I do not own anything at all. I wish i owned twilight, i do not though. :/  
**

**Quill POV**

* * *

Chapter Five: Pennsylvania?

Quill POV

I finally got back today, which was lucky for me because it was bonfire day! Meaning all the pizza's I could eat, it would be so nice to eat pizza again! When I did get back to the reservation I saw Jacob and Sam first. Jacob was telling Sam how Bella Told Renesmee how he imprinted on her.  
"Rough bud-" partially got out before Jacob tackled me to the ground in a giant bear hug. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked him jokingly.

Than, he let go of me smiling he head off. Sam was staring at me too, was I really that missed? That question was answered when the entire reservation showed up, Sam probably told them to come. I could not hear if he did or not; I was better, but they said it was going to take a week or two to get my brain to get re-connected to THIS pack.

I was surrounded by people, all hugging me, hugging the people on top of me, with people hugging those people. Everyone on the reservation was in this giant group hug, it was so touching to know I was missed this much. Tears started to swell up in my eyes, because that was just so touching.

I didn't even know that Renesmee came, because Jacob said she wasn't, until she was rolling on the ground yelling about how hot the pizza was. I smiled to myself, thinking about how I missed all the crazy things about this place. When Jacob was telling her to go get a sweatshirt or something, Sam came up to me.

"You need to go home. It's late and you need to take your medication. I cannot risk the medication making you 'black out', the doctors told me about it. How you killed that innocent girl, she was only 14. All because she was eating ice cream, and you wanted it. That cannot happen here, if you do anything stupid it will be on my shoulders. It took me a long time to convince the doctors to send you home. Do not make me regret it, understand?" I just nodded my head.

I stood up and my heart started to ach, thinking of that poor girl I killed in Pennsylvania…

_It was raining very hard the entire day, and I was sick of it. When it rains, they do not let you out. I was stuck in my room ALL day. I was going insane in there! I did not know what I was going to do, so I decide that I was going to break out. Just for an hour or two, these four cream colored walls are going to make me go insane. I started planning on what to do, unitl a nurse came up to me and told me that it had stopped raining. That we were all aloud back into the courtyard. As soon as she opened the door to let me out I ran as fast as I could outside! To bad I tripped on my 2 1/2 foot long hair, the doctors make you grow it out. It helps prevent you from turning wear wolf or something. They all do kind of have a point though, why would you want to turn wear wolf with 2 1/2 foot long fur and not be able to see where you are going?_

_When I tripped, Ricky and Carlos laughed at me. They are my two closest friends here, and part of our pack. There are four parts at this hospital; A, B, C, and D. Ricky, Carlos and I are all part of the B section, therefore being part of the B pack. They form us in packs that way we cannot communicate with our true packs. We are here to get better, and cannot if we are worried about what is going on back home._

_I just punched them both in the arm and was about to trip them too, but a nurse was yelling how they will be taking a field trip into town if anyone would like to come. We all looked at each other, than raced. I won, of course! All of B pack was there, except for a three guys. They thought they were to good for this, oh well! "Everyone going out into town make two single file lines. In front of me if you have not taken your medication yet. If you have taken your medication, stand in front of Nurse Clara!" Some nurse yelled pointing to Nurse Clara about three feet to her left, "We will know if you lie or not, and if you do you will lose town and courtyard privileges. Now line up!"_

_We all did as we were told. I had yet to take my medication for the day, so I lined up in the non-medication line. Ricky and Carlos already had, so we had to split up. I was standing in line for about five minutes when I finally got the front. "Name?" the random nursed asked me. "Quill. Q-u-I-double l," I answered back to her. She nodded and handed me a cup with two little purple pills in it. I put them in my mouth and swallow, than she hands me a Dixie sized up. It is half filled with blue medication, I like to think of it as half empty. _

_I hated taking the blue medication, they do not tell us the names because they can be addictive. Not telling us the name will make it harder to buy some, so most just say 'SCREW IT!' and are just happy being normal. I took the medication and handed the nurse the cup._

_"Take this and hand it to Nurse Jenny, she will be taking your group into town," she said handing me a pink slip. I just took it and walked out into the waiting room. The waiting room is not for visitation, but for us to wait to get into the town. SOOOOOO CLOSE! _

_"Quill! What number you have? Ricky and I have 3" Carlos asked me, I looked down. I had number 6, so unlucky! "5. I mean 6. I want to go with you guys tough! This so sucks!" I answered back. Ricky looked as if he was going to say something when a woman started to yell out. _

_"I will be taking group 3. Group three lets go!" She said, I think she was new. I haven't seen her before. They both said goodbye and walked out with the new woman. I was waiting around the waiting room for a few minutes, than Nurse Clara said for the rest of us to show her our slips and than we can go._

_She did not have to yell because group 6 was the last group. There were only four of us in group 6; James, Adam, Jay, and me. I didn't really talk to any of them, the way they looked around at each other I would say they didn't really talk to each other either._

* * *

**A/U: I Know this is a suckish ending. I am sorry about that! I just wanted to get something up for you to read :) i will try to get more up very soon! R&R :) :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: This is not long at all! And, it leads to no where. Just part of PA. SORRY! i just wanted to get something up for you guys! :D I prob wont get to upload for two weeks or so. Enjoy :)**

**Disclamber: I dont own twilight or anything named in here. (I WANT TO OWN QUILL! ;] )**

* * *

((Continuing last chapter))

We all just sort of looked at each other. Than Nurse Clara opened the big motel doors, to the rest of the world. The sun blinded us all; it was so bright! Shining off the metal of the building. We were squinting while walking down the dirt path to the town. We all walked for about only two minutes. No one said a word, or even thought one. I didn't know these guys, and they didn't know me. We didn't know what each other were in this place for. How violence they were, and how well hey could keep a secret. In this place, everyone has secrets!

"Okay, we have quite a few places we can go. Since this is a small group, you can all pick a place!" Nurse Clara said in the town square with a smile on her face. It was a small town, smaller than forks! Forks, forks is small. I looked around, a few little stores. **SUMMER SAVINGS! 30% OFF EVERYTHING! **A sign read in bright blue letters, hanging in the window of a little clothing shop at the corner of the square. It was one of those that use to be a house; it looked fairly nice though. I would want to go, except I only have $10. I spent all of it the last time in town.

I continued to look around; there was a white bench on the side of the square in a little grass patch. There were trees in pots on every corner of this place, they seem to doll it up for the summer. "I WANT ICE CREAM!" Jay yelled, with a smile that looked like a slice of watermelon. He seemed to like ice cream, I didn't mind at all. That was one of the few things I could buy with $10.

James and Adam agreed to getting ice cream. I nodded and Nurse Clara looked at us puzzled. "Okay, this is embarrassing! I have only been here for a month, as you all know. This is my first time in town, where is the ice cream Jay?" Nurse Clara asked. Bless her heart, she was willing to come into town with wear wolfs who were in that place. Some of us, for murder. Usually they come with an older, more experienced nurses. GOOD FOR HER!

"In that little store there," Adam pointed to a little house that was turned into a store. I could see how she didn't understand; it was a little nick-knack store. She smiled and nodded at him, than lead us in. As soon as we walked in the woman behind the counter recognized us. She smiled sweetly, but you could tell that she was worried. We were scary; we were all deeply tanned and well built. We were quite scary; I never noticed it until I got here.

"Hello. What can I get you guys?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Double scoop chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles please," Asked Jay. It was no surprise that he knew what he wanted, he did pick this place by the way.

"Uhh…a single chocolate scoop. Nothing on it please," James said.

I knew exactly what I wanted, a double scoop coffee ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge. That would all be $9.50, all my money. I didn't mind though, because Sam would probably be sending some more in a few days. "A double scoop vanilla with Carmel?" Adam asked. The woman nodded and added it to our order.

"I want a double scoop coffee ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge!" I proudly said.

"I'm very sorry sir, but we ran out of coffee ice cream and chocolate sprinkles. That girl just got the last of those. Would you like something else?" The woman said, she had a smile on her face. That, though, couldn't mast the terror in her eyes. I couldn't understand why she was scared to tell me that they were out. I mean, yea, I was bummed; but what did she think that I was going to do? Did she maybe think that I was going to attack her? I was NOT like that at all; I am not one to hurt. Since I have come here, I have learned that murder is pointless.

I looked behind me to see where the woman was pointing. She was pointing to a girl, 15 maybe 14? She was a short girl, medium length black hair. She was definitely dressed for the weather. A winter jacket zipped up to the top, skinny jeans tucked into ugg boots. She was texting in one hand and eating in the other. I don't quite know why, but I felt rage. Like I was mad that she had the ice cream, not me. That makes no sense though; I don't care! IT'S JUST A STUPID FLAVOR OF ICECREAM!

I think that she saw me looking at her though, because she stood up and walked out the door trying not to make eye contact.

* * *

**A/U: told you it was short! hope you enjoyed it...a little bit? Please review! Kind reviews = Love! 3**

**What do you think should happen next? Interested to hear your predictions!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U: I FINALLY FISHINED QUILLS FLASHBACCK! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMBER: I OWN NOTHING. but i want that ice cream cone :P  
**

_

* * *

When she got out of the store, I started following her. I didn't know why, and i tried to stop it. I couldn't though; my brain went numb. I couldn't control my own movements. I could hear James in the background yelling at me asking why I'm going outside. I faintly heard Nurse Clara apologize for me and told the girl to cancel my ice cream order._

_When I got outside I tried so hard to make myself go back inside, but I was not able to get my legs to do what I told them to. I spotted the girl a few stores down, and started to follow her. I lowered my breathing and quickened my pace. I was, obviously, trying to get to her without her knowledge. I was scared of myself at this moment. I was scared of what I was going to do; I have never acted like this before. I remember the doctors saying something about this medicine being experimental, and how it had side effects like this. I can't be sure though, they were whispering while they thought I was asleep._

_The girl turned around and got a fear stricken look in his face. "Why are you following me? You better leave me alone, or I will call the police!" She said to me with power, but her eyes were scared, lost. I hated making someone feel like that. I just stood there; I couldn't talk. I tried to move back, but I still couldn't do anything, just control my eyes and thoughts._

_I looked around back at the ice cream shop and than at the ice cream cone in her hand. She started walking toward me, confused. Than she followed my eyes. "Uh...you followed me because you wanted this ice cream cone?" She asked me. I knew what was going to happen. I'm so strong; I could break her in half like a little twig. _

_That unfamiliar rage was growing though my body again. Starting from my heart, boiling in my blood as it travels though my body._

_When I didn't answer her, she took another step closer. I wished she would just run away from me, as fast as she could. She didn't though, and I knew whatever I did, I was going to be locked away for it._

_She step closer again, and again, until she was only a few inches away from me. She had a sad look in her eyes, I was wondering if she could see me struggling as hard as I could to control my self. She put her hand on my shoulder, as if to comfort me. _

_As soon as she touched me, I grabbed her hand and threw her on my back. I ran to the nearest ally and threw her on a pile of garbage bags. She didn't even have time to scream, because I punched her. I punched her again and again and again. I couldn't stop, I was so enraged. There was blood everywhere now, she was most certainly dead. I didn't stop though, I hit her so much she was unidentifiable. I just stood up and laughed, I was staring at my work. Proud, of what I did. I than took the ice-cream cone out of her hand and wiped the blood off on her shirt. Than I sat there, in that ally. On the cold, hard ground eating away._

_I than got up and walked back to the shop. Greeted by four scared faces, and the girl behind the counter was just texting away. _

"_WHERE WERE YOU!" Jay yelled at me as I walked into the shop. He ran up to me and pushed me, I rammed him into the ground. As the sound of his body slamming on the floor hit my ears, I could control myself again. I was greeted by a punch in the face from Jay._

I than just sat down at a random table near me, and cried. I couldn't help it, I was so ashamed of what I did. I just wanted to kill myself, for doing that, but mostly for doing it over an ice cream cone.

I told them that we needed to leave, now. Nurse Clara asked me what happened, I just told her I would explain when we got back…

I still shuttered at the thought of PA. That I could possibly do anything like that, to another person. So I stood up and walked back. When I saw Renesme, I got rage again. It started from my heart, boiling in my blood, as it traveled though my body. This time though, there was no reason. I hated that she was, I didn't even know. I just hated her, everything about her. So I hit her, and than the next thing I know Jacob came and rammed into me and we stared fighting. I knew I would hurt him, and I did.

When I scratched into Jacob's side and he feel to the floor, that booming sound made me fall back into reality and gain control of my body once again. I became human again, and ran to Jacobs's side. He was holding onto his side yelping in pain, his hand on the scratch that went from his belly button to his back. "OH. My. GOD.! IM SO SORRY JACOB! I COULDN'T HELP IT! SAM! SAM! OH MY GOD!" I was running around grabbing his shorts and put them on him. I was standing there, naked. I was looking quickly around to see if there was ANYTHING to put on. _Just my luck_, I thought as I looked around and saw nothing.

"EHHHHH! AWWHH!" moans came from Jacob's mouth.

"SAM! GOD DAMMIT SAM!" I yelled again. I than saw him running up the hill throwing his shorts at my direction, I quickly put them on and ran back to Jacob and Sam.

Sam was looking over Jacob, seeing the damage that I had done to him. "Quill, he is badly hurt," Sam said to me.

* * *

**A/U: Like it? PROMIS I WIll GET BACK TO RENESSME AND JACOB SOON! review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: So its not that long. Its something right? I hope to get more up soon! if not dont kill me XP. I have a lot of school work and i am shocked i got this done! Enjoy!**

**Disclamber: I do not own ANY of the characters. Or hinder, sadly :,(  
**

* * *

Renesmee POV

I was so confused! Quill just attacked me, out of nowhere. If it were up to me, we wouldn't tell grandpa what happened. I was scared what would happen if I did. _Would I get in trouble? Would I never be aloud back on the reservation? Would I never get to see Jacob again?_ All of these thoughts ran through my head as Uncle Emmett and I were on our way back to the house.

As we pulled into the driveway Uncle Emmett said to me, "You need to tell them what happened. I just told Carlslile that you got hurt, not how. That's up to you, you have to Nessie." _OH MY GOD! HE IS TOTALLY SERIOUS! He called me Nessie, no one does that. Unless they are serious, and they see me as a child when they do that. _I took a deep breath and got out of the car. He looked at me, since I have yet to respond. I weakly nodded and we ran up to the house.

When we got in Grandpa came up to me. "What happened?" He asked taking my arm and seeing that it was scratched up. Only now did I notice that it was bleeding. I raised my hand to explain, but he took it. "You will explain it to me, in words."

"Well, we were-" I started but got interrupted by a hinder song playing though my phone. "Lets go! Dressed head to toe, black on black. Three bunnies in the back-" Grandpa took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello, who is this . . . Yea . . . Not to bad, just her arm . . . I understand . . . No, he does not know yet . . ." His voice got softer as he walked into the kitchen to talk to whoever was on the phone. I'm thinking it was Sam, since Jacob has his own ring tone.

Grandpa Carlslile came in after about 15 of waiting. He took my arm and lead me to the kitchen. "Oh my god! Its so bad!" Alice said as she was making cookies for me. I looked down at my arm. _I guess its pretty bad. I mean, not really though. Iv been worse, like that time that Uncle Jasper made me mad for no reason. So I punched a tree, my whole hand broke!_

"Yeah, I guess so?" I asked more than replied to her. I was lead to the sink, which was full of soapy water. There was a towel next to it, with medication next to it. He put my arm and started to pick out the bark with tweezers. He just stood there for a minute than cleared his throat to speak.

"That was Sam who called. He told me what happened, how Quill did this to me. He also explained how he would really like it if you could go back. He would like it for Quill to explain what happened. Why he acted like that. I have agreed, but only if I will come along," He started. "I also have some news for you. Jacob got hurt; Quill hit him to hard than he can deal with on his own. I will be heading over after I clean you up. Its up to you weather you would like to go or not."

* * *

**A/U: So i know it's short. But again, please dont kill me! I added the hinder song, All american nightmare. you should SO check it out! :) Please review! = L O V E**

**Also, check out the poll on my profile! thank you :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/U: HELLLO! sorry so much for not updating in soo long! I forgot and started writing my adommy fanfiction. but dont worry, i love this story! No way am i stopping! thanks for all my reviewrs, i love you all(: And further ado, the story!**

**Disclamber: I own nothing. Not even this computer im writing on, my parents do!  
**

* * *

The Aftermath

Renesmee POV

Of course I want to go! Jacob is hurt! He is my best friend; I love him to death. I also wanted to know why Quill attacked me, no scenario I ran in my head seamed to make any sense to me. I didn't do anything to provoke him; at least I didn't think I did.

Grandpa and I were there 20 minutes later, and I was now sitting with Quill on Jacob's porch. He just explained what happened in Pennsylvania, that poor girl he killed. I honestly had no idea how to handle and of this. I mean, he was a monster. On the other hand, though, he was like a brother to me. The entire pack was, and Quill need help from me and them.

"I know what you must bet thinking…" He whispered, I could barley hear him.

"Doubt it. I don't even know what I'm thinking!" I said. He laughed and I loved it. I mean, he was all-better now, but he was still sick. His laugh made him seem 100%, even if only for a few seconds.

We just kind of sat there in silence, thoughts running through my head at a million miles a minute. I wanted to do something; this silence was killing me! I just didn't know what to say though, what could I say? Thank god he broke the silence.

"So I heard that you're going to school soon?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a freshman. I just hope I know all I need to! Id be so screwed!" I complained to him while burying my head into my knees obviously annoyed. Quill put his hand on my back and started to rub it to calm me down. I know he was trying to help, but I was trying not to freak out. Last time he put his hand on me, I was flung into a tree. Grandpa had to pull bark OUT of my arm!

He was trying to help, but he was honestly making things worse. I didn't want to say anything though, because than I would seem like a bitch. That was the last thing I wanted to do, he already had enough on his mind!

"R-re-AHH!" I heard from behind me. I picked up my head and turned around to see Jacob stumbling to get outside. I quickly help him and have him sit between Quill and me. I could tell that he was I pain. "I'm so sorry buddy!" Quill exclaimed to Jacob. Jacob just smiled at him and gave him a hug. We all just sat there, in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was very calm. The three of us just enjoying each others company.

"I gotta go, bye guys! I'm really sorry Jacob, you know I love you man!" He said with a smile. "You too! I'm more sorry than you will ever know!" He said to me with a hug. I hated to say it, but the hug was uncomfortable. As soon as he was out of hearing distance Jacob turned to me.

"He is truly sorry. He feels like a dick."

I sighed. I knew, it just felt so weird. "Yeah, I know that! It is just weird, and I so badly wish it wasn't!"

"Its okay Rere, it will take time." Rere? Since when did he call me that?

"Rere? Since when did you call me that?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Huh, I'm not sure. I like it though! That's what I'm going to call you from now on!" He laughed with that smile I love on. His smile always makes me happy, even if I feel at my lowest. We sat there for a few more minutes talking like that and goofing around like old times. I'm honestly happy that me telling him about the imprinting didn't change anything. When Grandpa came out to tell me its time to go I helped Jacob to his feet. I took his arm and lead him to the door and he walked to his couch.

"Bye Rere," He said with a small hug. God, it hurt him to do anything!

"Bye Jacob," I said and gave him a kiss oh his check. "I'll text you tomorrow! I loves you…" I said as I walked away. I heard him yell back 'love you tooooo!'

_God, I cant wait to go home and sleep. This was one weird day!_ I thought as leaving.  
_

* * *

_

**A/U: Sorry it was so short! I only had 30 min. to get this done! and i wanted to put something up so you wouldnt think i forgot about you! :D I hope you enjoyed it, i really do! R&R? Post predictions!**

**Heads up: Next chapter Renesmee starts school...(;**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/U: Hello there readers! I'm so so sorry that i couldn't update! I had so much school work and my computer semi-broke. So we had to get that fixed, than the site wouldn't let me update! =*O So i know this sucks, and its really really short. I started on a longer one already, I PROMISE! I will be working on that one and HOPE to get it up this week! So further ado...read!**

**Disclamber: I own nothing...not a thing.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: School

Renesmee POV

Honestly? I was terrified! I had never been to ANY school before! Well, I have been to the reservation school, but I didn't count that. So, I was pretty screwed!

Not only did I have to pretend I knew all about school and remember all the knowledge I was taught, but remember the cover story. "I am the niece of Carlslile. I came in the beginning of the summer, that's when I started to show 13-14 age, and I am staying with them because my parents died in a car crash." Nice story huh?

Well I was standing outside the school steps with my school bag on my back and reviewing everything I was taught in my head. I walked in, and it was even bigger than it looked outside! _How am I going to find the dumb main office?_ I thought to myself, just standing there awkwardly.

"Hello?" I heard a man say to me, so I turned around. He was a tall, skinny Asian man, with jet-black hair. "Are you lost miss?"

"No. Well….I actually am. I'm new here and I think I'm supposed to go to the main office?" The final bell had just rung and the hallways were clear, which made this even more awkward. Since even my breathing hearable. "Okay, come with me. I am the principal by the way, Mr. Amrull." He said as he started walking. I followed him all the way up to the third floor. _There would have been no way I would have found this on my own!_

We walked into an office and he started talking to some woman behind the desk in the front. She looked young, maybe her mid twenties? She had long blond hair with red highlights though it. She was tan, but it seemed natural. Her and Mr. Amrull were talking for a few minutes while she clicked her mouse and went through files.

"Renesmee Cullen?" I heard the woman say as I started to space out. "I'm going to guess so! Okay sweetheart, sit here and ill get you your schedule." She said while pointing to the chair in front of her desk. I did so, and Mr. Amrull said good luck than left. The secretary, Ms. Carpenter, gave me my schedule and explained the lay out of the school to me. She wished me good luck, and than I was on my way.

* * *

**A/U: Short right? Again..sorry about that! I just really want to get SOMETHING up! let you guys know i didnt forget about you(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/U: Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating! I honestly have no excuse for it...i will try to get on track more! And this chapter is dedicated to Lydz =] Enjoy!**

**Disclamber: I own nothing! Only Adam and Tina are my characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Making Friends

I looked down at my schedule after I walked out of the office. It was a little confusing, because I haven't seen a high school schedule before. But when I did figure it out it said:

"Math | Mrs. Owens | 300 "

I looked up, and at the end of each side of the hallway were large purple letters. '310' and '320' , so I walked down to the number 310. _I'm seriously happy that there are numbers on the walls! I am so going to get lost still…_ I thought to myself as I started to walk down the 300 hallway. I kept seeing the numbers above the door getting lower. 309, 308, 307…than I was standing in front of room 300. I took a deep breath a knocked. I waited there for a second, and than the door opened. A young looking woman opened the door. A tall, white woman with long brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She just smiled and asked me what I needed. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. _What if they didn't tell her I'm coming! I didn't know how this stuff worked!_ I thought as I handed her my schedule. She told me to come in, and she let me to her desk on the opposite side of the room. The rest of the class was talking and listen to ipods, while working on some paper that had math on it. Equations? I honestly had no idea!

"Have they told you about the ipods and phones rule?" Mrs. Owens had asked me when I got to her desk, I had told her yes and than she told me to sit next to some girl with brown hair and glasses. "Hi! I'm Lydz!" the girl said when I sat next to her.

"I'm Renesmee…" I let my voice drag on, I mean, what was I suppose to say? 'Hi! I'm Renesmee, half human and half vampire! Oh! And I can project images into your head by just touching you. Do you want to be friends?'

"Cool name! Your new I'm guessing?" I nodded at Lydz's question. "Cool!" she responded with a lot of questions following. Like, Where were you from? I just said Pennsylvania; it was the first place I could think of. What grade are you in? Freshman, I was glad I did remember that! And on and on and on.

She seemed nice enough of a person; I mean I was making a friend right? I never really made friends before; I always had Jacob and the wolf back. That was about my extent of friends. I knew I was doing something right when she found out we have lunch together, well that was the only other thing we had together, she invited me to sit with her and her group. Which, I had gotten along with quite a lot!

Adam, the guy who delivered my pizza! I can't believe he remembered me. Well, I was probably the only one who orders taco pizza with extra cheese and sausage.

Tina, she was a tall ginger. She was super sweet, and she shares my love of crazy foods.

Than there was Josh, Lydz's boyfriend. He was really nice, and they looked cute together. They also didn't make it awkward like some of the teenage couples on the reservation. Jacob told me that most teenage couples are like that, so I guess not just on the reservation.

I seriously can't wait to get out of here; I just want to be back home with a place I know and people I know! I thought as I took a bite of the ham and cheese hoagie I got from the school.

* * *

**A/U: Sorry its short, i will be updating a chapter later tonight! This is all about Renesmee and Jacob!...hope you will enjoy! Review? They mean love to me!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/U: Hello! I'm really really really really sorry i haven't been updating! please dont kill me! *goes hide under a rock!* i'll try to update more that it's summer. again...IM SUPER DUPER EXTREMELY SORRY! :D**

**Disclamber: I own NOTHING in this chapter. *insert witty comment here* :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Chilling After School

I let out a sign of relief when I got home. School was exhausting, and only have one period to eat! I guess I should be thankful though, I had people to eat with. I looked around the cafeteria today, and I saw some people looking around because they didn't have a group of kids to sit with. So, I am lucky for that much. Except that was about the only good part of school, everything just plain out sucks. I mean, like gym. Honestly, I hate it. I cant even run fast! Granted, my gym teacher still told me that I was probably the fastest student in the school, but I just felt like I was going for a jog.

My thoughts were interrupted though when my phone went off. I looked at it, A New Text Message. From: Ware wolf is the best!. I just laughed at the name Jacob made himself and opened it. It said: Open the door!

I looked at the message confused for a second. Than I just shook my head like 'whatever', and got up and opened the door. As soon as I did I was tackled with a huge hug from Jacob. Well, not as much of a hug as him tackling me to the floor. "Let me up!" I yelled at him and he did just that. I than playfully hit him on the arm and asked him what he was doing here.

"I wanted to see how your first day of school went!" He said with a big smile on his face. "Also, do I need an excuse to see my best friend?" I just smiled; he can be so sweet sometimes.

We spent the rest of the time with me telling him how my day was. Him telling me how he went cliff diving and how he almost drowned. We than decided to make brownies, let's just say that didn't turn out to well. The entire kitchen ended up being covered in flower, chocolate, sugar and egg. Before we even had a chance to clean it up, mom got home.

She made Jacob and I get on our hands and knees and clean it up. Although, we some how made and even bigger mess. Well, I mean Jacob splashed me with the water so than I did the same to him. The next thing we know there is water everywhere and soap suds covering everything. To my luck, of course, that's when dad got home. He was so mad, I swear there was smoke coming out of his ears. Now mom, she's more understanding. She isn't the parent I worry about, dad is. He isn't as understanding, he gets mad and accuses later. Now, it takes a lot for him to get like that. Only three other times have I seen him that mad.

_Once when I was younger and I somehow managed to tare down a house on the reservation, I thought it was awesome though. Like, I'm so strong I can tear down a house! Too bad did didn't think it was funny._

_The second time was when I was 8 and I accidentally ruined Aunt Alice's car. I mean, I didn't think I was strong enough to actually do any damage. Uncle Emmett was taunting me saying I couldn't do it. So, naturally I had to. Just to prove him wrong, just too bad I actually did._

_The third time was only a few months ago. Jacob was trying to help me clean up my cuts after I went cliff diving with him and I got all scraped up on some rocks swimming to shore. I'm not sure if it was the fact that Jacob took me cliff diving or the fact that when he came home Jacob and I were in the bathroom and only wearing bathing suits with the door closed. The only reason the door was closed was because our bathroom isn't that big, and that's the only way two of us could fit. At the time I thought it was the cliff diving, but after I learned about Jacob 'impriting' on me I kinda questioned it. Honestly though, what did he think we were going to do? I mean, I'm a good kid. Shesh._

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" he yelled when he walked into the kitchen. Jacob and I just looked like deer in headlights, we had NO idea what to say. "EVERYTHING IS SOAKING WET? AND…IS THAT CHOCLATE? SOMEONE BETTTER START EXPLAINING!" Just than mom came to see what was going on. She just stood in the door way shocked though, than she started rubbing dad's back to try and calm him down. I knew I had to say something, because I knew Jacob wasn't.

"Well…we wanted to make brownies. Than we kinda got into a chocolate fight. We rand out of chocolate so we used anything else we could find, the eggs probably weren't the best idea," I said with a little laugh. I looked at dad's face, and I was pretty sure it just made him madder. So I stood up a little straighter and continued on. "Than mom got home and saw what had happened. She gave us two buckets filled with some cleaning soapy stuff. We actually WERE cleaning! Except Jacob splashed me with water. So I splashed him back. Than he splashed me again…than I guess this happened. IM SO SORRY DADDY! I AM! I REALLY TRULY AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUIN THE KITCHEN! ILL CLEAN EVERYTHING I PROMIS! IM SO SORRY!"

Dad looked at Jacob, completely ignoring my last apologies. Jacob opened his mouth to say something, than he closed it shut. He just nodded, as in agreeing with my story. Dad just put his head down and sighed as in to collect himself. Jacob and I looked at each other; I didn't want him to kill me. I mean, I still had so much more life to live!

"Renesmee, your grounded. A month, no tv no computer. You can have your phone with you during school so I can contact you. When you get home I want you to go to Carlisle's house. You will give whoever is home your phone and they will give it to me. You will also, do nothing with your friends on the weekend until this kitchen is back to the way it was. Almost all the electronics are ruined because of the water. And everything else is stained with chocolate and egg. Do you understand me?" I just stared at him for a second. How was I suppose to watch Glee? Or Jersey Shore? What about Family Guy? Also, how was I suppose to add everyone from school, or go on tumblr! I NEED MY TUMBLR! And twitter! I'm just glad that he forgot about that I have it on my phone! "Yes dad," I finally said.

Than he turned to Jacob. "I will be calling your father, and he will punish you as he sees fit." Jacob just staired at him, I could tell what he was thinking. _Dude! Were like, the same age! Your not any better than me! You can't tell me what to do! What the hell? _

Jacob was to scared of dad right now to say anything though, so he just nodded his head. Dad just signed and went into the other room to call Jacobs dad. When he left I was too scared to say anything, so I just touched Jacob and said 'next time. We're making the brownies at YOUR house!'

* * *

**A/U: Like it? I hope so! I know it's off topic, but whatever! I needed jacob/nessie fuff(ish)ness! :D reviews make me happy! ^.^ also! take the poll on my page! :D LessThanThree you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/U: Hey! So sorry for the long wait. I TOTALLY forgot about this story! I know...i suck! :( sorry! Well i started to type this, but its late and i'm so tired so im sorry its only like 65O words. FORGIVE ME! Oh, and as you can see i changed my name :) Also, if you havent heard the songs mentioned in here...YOUTUBE THEM! :D  
**

**Disclamber: I own nothing! Nothing you read in here are owned by me. Except for the I's. They're mine ;) (cue drumb) i know, weak. anyway...enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Time To Party!

I was so excited that Aunt Alice was throwing this party for me. It has been a month since I started school and she thought it was time I was known. So now all the food and drinks are in place. Uncle Emmett smuggled in beer, although it was non-alcoholic. He said that way we couldn't get into trouble if the cops arrived, which he said he was planning on making that happen. Mom said that even though it was non-alcoholic people would still pretend that they were drunk anyways. I don't understand it, but I don't really care. I'm just excited to be throwing a high-school-just-because-my-parents-are-away party. Well, no one was actually away…but they didn't need to know that.

"Okay, so Emmett is going to be here DJing and keeping an eye on things. Well, he's going to be DJing," Dad started to tell me before he and everyone else went out for the night. "If anything happens, go to him. He will tell us if anything happens. So behave yourself Renesmee. I still don't approve of this party."

I just assured him everything will be fine and that he can go have fun with everyone else and stop worrying so much. I heard him mumbling as he walked out to the car '_I can't believe that Bella and Alice convinced me this was okay…'_

Only an hour later the house was crazy and FULL of people from school. Honestly, I didn't even know about half of them. I didn't care though, I was hanging with Jacob and Quill mostly. Quill and I are cool now; he kept apologizing for attacking me so much it became annoying. So I just forgave him and we're friends again.

The three of us were talking about Katy Perry's new song Last Friday Night, and how this party is probably going to end up like that if it keeps in the direction it's going. "Yeah, this party just seems to get –" Someone yelling at the three of them cut off Jacob.

"Quill? Quill is that you?" The three of us turned around. It was Adam, which confused me. How did Adam and Quill know each other?

"Adam right?" I could barley hear over Uncle Emmett playing Lady Gaga's Edge Of Glory. Jacob and I looked at each other very confused. I was hoping that maybe he would know what was going on, but he seemed even more confused than I was. Than I remembered that he had no idea who Adam was. They've never met, why would they? I was about to start telling him when I felt someone run into me giving me a bone-crushing hug.

I knew it was Lydz, because no one else I knew would do that. We started talking as Josh got her a beer. I told her that it was non-alcoholic, and she agreed with me that everyone being 'drunk' was really funny. We were only talking for a few minutes, but when I turned around to see why Jacob was being quite, I saw that he was over by the drinks talking to Embry.

"Do you know that guy Adam's talking to? I've never seen him before." Lydz asked me.

"Yeah, he's my friend Quill. He lives on the Reservation. I was actually about to ask you if you knew how they know each other,"

She just shook her head and said that she was going to go dance with Josh. _Great, I'm all-alone at my own party. Why don't I know anyone here?_

I thought while looking around to see if there was anyone I knew. There were so many people though, that I couldn't really see past, like, three people. So I was resorted to walking around and seeing if I could find anyone I knew. I didn't want to look like a loser at my own party!

* * *

**A/U: I know...short. I'm sorry for that! I really am, i will try to update soon. I promise! Just dont kill me. :) Review it please? That makes me happy ^.^ Also, if you havent yet take the poll on my page! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/U: OMG DO I SUCK! ITS PROBABLY BEEN A FREAKING YEAR BY NOW! PLEASE ENJOY, I WILL TRY TO KEEP THIS UP MORE. I HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP NOW SO IT'LL BE EASIER TO WRITE. THANKS FOR NOT KILLING ME3**

**Disclamber: i own nothing. except my laptop3!**

* * *

Chapter 12: 'Flight? Flight? Flight?'

It was actually harder than I though, I didn't really know anyone here. I mean, sure id recognize faces but I didn't KNOW them. I decided to go grab another beer after a while, I mean. If I didn't know anyone, I might as well have a beer.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I almost bumped into some kid. It was PACKED. I didn't even know so man people could fit into one room, and I was confused as to why they were all in here. I thought that I head them yelling something, 'flight' maybe? That didn't make sense though. Why would they be yelling 'flight'? I tried to push my way toward the front except it was like moving a mountain. No one was budging, they all seemed to like whatever it was they were watching. They sure as hell weren't' moving. I was looking around to see if I could get a glimpse of what was happening, everyone was so tall though! I could barely see the counter. _THE COUNTER! THATS IT! _So I pushed my way to the side of the room, it was surprisingly easy. I guess no one cares if your moving sideways, only to the front. 'Flight! Flight! Flight!' _Why are they saying flight? I mean really, there are no airplanes here!_

When I got to the counter I had no way to get up. Its not like I could move anyone to get there, what was I going to do? _Pour my beer all over these kids? _I honestly thought about it for a minute, than I realized how mad I would be if someone poured beer on me. Especially in THIS outfit! I stood there for a minute, having no clue how to get up there. With Shots by LMFAO blasting over the consent 'Flight! Flight! Flight!' Than I remembered I'm a flippin' vampire. So I just lightly touched everyone around me and gave them the vision of me climbing up onto the counter while they get out of my way. I honestly didn't think it worked, or one of them felt me because I was still just standing there looking as hopeless as ever. Than randomly one person kinda started to back up. Than one more..and on. They all looked confused and shocked, as if they were wondering if everyone else got the same vision as they did.

I wasn't going to waste that opportunity, so I jumped up backwards onto the counter. I swung my left leg up and than my right, standing up after almost falling off two times. _Stupid heels!_

I carefully maneuvered my way on the counter, making sure I didn't fall on top of anyone. 'Flight! Flight! Flight!'

I soon realized that this wasn't my best idea, I forgot that the counter split off into an island. If I wanted to cross I had to jump. I wasn't going to try that at all! I just stood there for a second, trying to figure out what to do. I felt a tug on my leg, and I did fall over that time. Right on top of some really hot guy, no clue what his name was. Really wish that I knew him, I should have gotten his number. I didn't have time though, Lydz pulled me off of him and out of the kitchen.

"What the hell! It took me so long to get that close to the middle and figure out what 'flight' was all about, than you-" I was cut off by her laughter.

"They're yelling FIGHT! F-I-G-H-T!" She said at me.

"They're WHAT! Omg, who? We need to break this up!" I said to her, while looking around to see if I can figure out any of my friends who are missing. It didn't help that I had no clue where any of them were in the first place.

"That kid Adam was talking to earlier. Q something? He just went crazy and started acting really angry and yelling at some guy. I have no clue what happened! One minute I was getting a chip and the next there are guys throwing punches and-!" She started to explain to me. I felt bad running out on her explanation, I would have to make it up to her later. Quill...i know first hand what happened when he got like that. No normal human can stop him. I ran franticly toward the DJ station. I had to get Uncle, he was the only one that could stop him where I knew where he was. As I was passing the kitchen I no longer heard 'Flight! Flight! Flight!'. It was worse, when the real words hit my ears it was like I was being torn apart, burned until there was nothing less:

'Fight. Fight. Fight.'

* * *

**A/U: Did you enjoy? 3**


End file.
